Accidental Fun
by LovelessHime
Summary: Hasunuma tries to make Ichi jealous by playing with Mitsuo. What happens when the game goes too far? Three boys end up having fun! HMI. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eerie Queerie or the characters in any way.**

**Accidental Fun**

**One- Shot**

**Accidental Fun**

**Summary**: Hasunuma tries to make Ichi jealous by playing with Mitsuo. What happens when the game goes too far? Three boys end up having fun! H/M/I. Yaoi, threesome.

_Warning: Yaoi, which is boy/boy love and threesome. You've been warned so don't complain later..._

This is my first three way yaoi. I've written one other yaoi, which was a Hasunuma and Mitsuo pairing. Hope you like it.

Hasunuma smirked as he gazed across the now silent room. Mitsuo had invited him and Ichi over for dinner as thanks for all of their help. He told them to wait in his room while he put the dishes away. Hasunuma was more than amused while waiting for Mitsuo. Ichi was sitting across the room in his usual huffy manner.

As usual Hasunuma was messing with Ichi and he of course was flushed and sitting as far away as he could. During dinner, Hasunuma kept close contact with Mitsuo. Always touching him, trying to feed him, anything to get a rise out of Ichi. Their argument was the same and Ichi had the same reaction.

"You don't have to be like that." Hasunuma smiled, further fueling Ichi's irritation, embarrassment, and anger.

"Shut up! Your accusing me of something that's not true!" Ichi's face turned red.

"You're the one who's denying it." Hasunuma chuckled.

"I'm not denying anything!" Ichi crossed his arms.

Hasunuma could faintly hear footsteps coming closer. "Care to finally prove it then?" He asked.

"What?" Ichi asked. Before he could ask more the door opened and Mitsuo stepped in shutting it behind him.

"Why are you sitting so far away from the TV?" Mitsuo asked. "I thought we were going to play a game."

"We're going to play a different game." Hasunuma smirked and grabbed Mitsuo's hand, pulling him onto his lap.

"Hasunuma!" Mitsuo shouted and tried to get up.

Hasunuma pushed Mitsuo to the floor and held his arms down while straddling his waist. He leaned down and looked over at Ichi before kissing Mitsuo's neck, ignoring all of his protests. He chuckled when Ichi began to look irritated and angry. He continued to play his game and finally kissed Mitsuo on the lips.

Ichi watched as the torture continued before his eyes. He tried not to let it bother him and let Hasunuma get the best of him or worse, prove him wrong. He couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. He tried to convince himself day after day that it wasn't Mitsuo he wanted but Natsuko. Everyday he tried to convince himself that it was her that Ichi saw in Mitsuo but everyday it failed miserably.

Now the all to familiar feeling of jealousy was beginning to rise in him. Just watching Hasunuma touching Mitsuo usually got a rise out of him but now he was kissing him and it didn't seem like Mitsuo was trying to fight back with all of his strength. It seemed like he was slowly losing the battle.

"See, I told you, you can't win." Hasunuma continued to kiss Mitsuo. He was starting to give in and was barely fighting back at all now.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuo asked, confused and somewhat dazed.

"Ichi thinks he has no feelings for you at all. So I thought I'd try to prove him wrong with this little game." Hasunuma explained. "I guess I win and get to keep you all to myself."

"What? Ichi is that true?" Mitsuo asked. He sat up on his elbows and turned as best he could to see Ichi. Hasunuma refused to move and let Mitsuo up so he had to do what he could.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ichi turned his head away from then.

"Are you sure?" Hasunuma asked. He reached his hand down and grabbed Mitsuo's growing arousal, causing him to moan loudly.

Ichi heard the moan and quickly turned his head towards the two. He could see Mitsuo's eyes closed and his flushed face. The jealousy was no longer avoidable. He moved closer to the two and Mitsuo opened his eyes to Ichi. With a red face and confused mind, Ichi leaned lower and gently kissed Mitsuo.

"I don't know." Ichi said. "But I want to figure it out."

Hasunuma didn't really expect things to turn out like this but if everyone was going to enjoy it then who was he to stop it? He smiled and started to unbutton Mitsuo's shirt. He wondered how long it would take Mitsuo to realize there were two guys advancing on him at once. It usually took a while to process these things.

Mitsuo pulled back for air and finally realized that Hasunuma was still straddling his waist and Ichi was beside him, now kissing his neck. "What? Hasunuma, Ichi?" Mitsuo was confused.

"Just relax and enjoy it. If Ichi doesn't vent now he might do worse later." Hasunuma chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ichi shouted.

"It's not like you really want us to stop right?" Hasunuma asked. Mitsuo's arousal said otherwise.

"We- I...ah." Mitsuo couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't really say he wanted them to stop because it felt too good. But he didn't want to tell them to continue either.

"I didn't think so." Hasunuma laughed and continued to strip Mitsuo of his clothing. His shirt was already unbuttoned and was waiting for Ichi to stop his advances so he could fully remove it. Seeing as how Ichi wasn't going to be done he decided to remove his own shirt.

Ichi moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. He moved towards the right and began licking and kissing his nipple. He smiled as he heard Mitsuo's moans and quick breaths.

Hasunuma watched as Mitsuo's breaths became quicker and heard the moans Ichi was causing. He moved from his spot to undo Mitsuo's pants. He quickly got them undone and began pulling them down. He also pulled his boxers along with them, revealing his arousal. Hasunuma then spread Mitsuo's legs and kneeled in-between them and lowered his head to lightly blow on the head.

Mitsuo barely registered the loss of his pants and boxers until he felt the hot air blowing on him. All he could focus on earlier was Ichi and the pleasure he was feeling. He lifted his head and saw Hasunuma kneeled before his arousal, teasing him. He couldn't help but shiver and Ichi moved in and closed the distance between their lips. That's when he felt Hasunuma finally take him into his mouth. He moaned loudly and gripped Ichi's shirt and kissing him more intensely.

Feeling like he wasn't doing much, Ichi quickly separated from Mitsuo to remove his shirt to feel Mitsuo's skin against his. He saw Hasunuma bob his head up and down, causing Mitsuo to moan loudly and try to buck his hips. Hasunuma had a firm grip on Mitsuo's hips to stop from any movement. He looked away, feeling his own arousal growing and continued to kiss Mitsuo.

Mitsuo couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the two guys. He was starting to feel really hot and tingly and finally he released. He panted heavily trying to regain his composure. He heard Hasunuma and Ichi moving and leaned up to look. They were both taking their pants off. Ichi took his boxers off along with his pants and Hasunuma preferred not to wear anything under his pants at all.

"Hm Ichi, why don't you distract him for a while." Hasunuma said and moved back to his place between Mitsuo's legs.

"Huh?" Ichi asked but then soon caught the gist of what he meant when he started to lift Mitsuo's knees. He leaned down and kissed Mitsuo with a passion doing his best to distract him from the pain he might soon feel.

Mitsuo kissed Ichi back with just as much passion. He felt Hasunuma run a finger around his entrance and stiffened. He felt a sharp pain when Hasunuma entered him. As the movement became quicker the pain began to fade and Hasunuma added two more fingers.

Ichi felt a nudge at his shoulder and moved. Hasunuma leaned down and kissed Mitsuo hard before quickly turning him over onto his hands and knees. He felt Hasunuma at his entrance and slowly entered him. The pain passed quickly and he began to respond to Hasunuma's rhythm. He sensed that Ichi was feeling a bit left out.

Mitsuo reached out a hand to Ichi. Doing the best he could, trying to stay up on one hand, while still keeping up with Hasunuma's pace. He pulled him closer and had him settle himself on the ground. After a quick kiss, he leaned down and took Ichi's member into his mouth. He moaned loudly feeling the warmth of Ichi inside his mouth, Hasunuma thrusting inside of him, and Hasunuma's hand enveloped around his own arousal.

The three synced their movements together, neither faulting in their actions. Ichi had a hand on Mitsuo's head, fist full of hair as he attempted not to gag Mitsuo with his thrusts. Hasunuma as much as he didn't like Ichi, found the scene in front of him pretty erotic. He leaned forward to trace his tongue up Mitsuo's spine, feeling the shiver run through his body.

The heat in the room was becoming unbearable for the three guys. Ichi felt himself building up, to what exactly he didn't know, but he had a good idea. He gripped Mitsuo's hair tighter, not really meaning to but couldn't help himself and finally let himself go. He fell onto his back and let himself ride through the pleasure.

Mitsuo was next to go, once again feeling that taste of heaven he so enjoyed. With one last thrust from Hasunuma's hand and inside of him, he finally released. He fell onto his forearms, face against the floor. The coldness of the floor felt great to his overheated body.

Hasunuma smiled at being the last one. He proved to have great stamina and now that he was the last one, he finally let himself go. He'd been holding back the whole time, enjoying the show as well as his own pleasure. A couple more thrusts and he finally released, feeling the overwhelming pleasure of being whole. He quickly pulled out of Mitsuo so as not to burden him with his weight and collapsed beside him on the cool ground.

The three lying on the floor were now panting, trying to catch their breaths. None of them knew what to say and the awkward silence was growing.

"Great game." Hasunuma said and all three of them laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said this is my first three way yaoi, and my first yaoi fiction. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
